Piccolo's
by Technomorph
Summary: I did a major re-editing of this fic and it is better than ever! so tell me what you think of it!


**PICCOLO'S**************************************************************************************************************************

Wow this paper looks sooo white! Oopps I'm suppose to be writing ^.^ Heh. Anyways I'm new at this so please have some compassion and be nice OK no flames PLEASE!!! And to all you Tai lovers out there I'm soooo sorry I'm just not one of ya(~_~ Please don't hurt me) Anyways this fan fic is about Piccolo and Kami and a bunch of other anime characters but it's basically about those two. It's about what if Piccolo owned a restaurant. It was born out of 100% pure boredom and sugar. OK disclaimers I don't own DBZ, Digimon, Ranma or anyone else (Although I wish I did). Don't sue you'll only get a few pennies. Now on with the fic!

***************************************************************************************************************************

"I need a vacation" Kami said while pacing around in circles "WHAT?!? Mr. Po-po said astonished,"A vacation!!" Kami looked at Mr. Po-po "That's what I said a vacation." Kami smiled "But Kami" mister Po-po whined. "No buts about it, this old Namek is going on a vacation." Kami starts dancing around like a little child who was about to get a new toy, rambling about where he was going." I'll go to Universal Studio, and Mexico to run with the bull and New York City to get my pockets picked. I'm going on a vacation, I'm going on a vacation Heh!!" he starts to laugh hysterically. Korin who had been watching the whole time decided to butt in "But Kami who will look after your restaurant" the white cat with a stick protested."Ummmm...what about Piccolo", after a very long time of thinking (which was only 2 seconds) Korin decided to answer. "OOOKKKK, letsss goooo." With this Kami and Korin set off on a long yellow brick road that appeared out of nowhere and began singing " Were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of OZ because because because because becaauussee" (You see Kami and Korin skipping down the road and mister Po-po running behind them trying to catch up).

**********************************************************The Next Day*****************************************************

"W-W-WHAT?!?!?" "Kami left his restaurant to me, What would I do with a stupid restaurant, except burn it down. Thinking "This could be my chance to get Kami back for all the stupid tricks he's played on me, like that time he video taped me getting up with my boxers hanging off my butt and showed the tape to that baka Goku" Piccolo's blood began to boil at the mere thought of this. Thinking" I'll get Kami for that I swear one of these days ... wait today is that day... I think I'll go to work today" Piccolo Laughed Fiendishly HAHhahhahahaha **cough** **cough** **cough **I need a Halls.

**********************************************Later that day at Kami's Lookout (the restaurant)***********************************

"Hey who do youuu think you are mister barging in like that and scaring half the costumers to death" The man then pointed to a bunch of bodies laying on the floor unconscious and some drowning in their food. Piccolo walked over the unconscious bodies on the floor, "Well for your information I'm the new OWNER of this flea infested dump" Piccolo then whipped out the contract that Kami had sent him. The Man in the white apron that had red stains on it looked as if he had just came out of a slaughter house looked at the paper and grinned " Yes it would seem that you are the new manager" Piccolo had his superior smirk upon his face but the man continued "When you have worked an ENTIRE week" Piccolo looked like he was going to faint, "WHAT?!?" The man pushed past Piccolo while he looked blankly out into space, " Now if you don't mind I'd like you to go to the closet and pull out a worker shirt OK? Even if you do mind I'd like you to go do it anyways" Not knowing what to do Piccolo quietly did as he was told after giving the man a look that could kill. 

************************************************************Later**********************************************************

"Welcome to Kami's Lookout can I take you order" Piccolo said in a dry sarcastic tone. "It not CAN I it's MAY I take your order" Yelled the man from the back of the restaurant as Piccolo took an order from Cologne, Ranma and Akane. " MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER PLEASE!" Piccolo yelled. "Ya don't haveta yell ya know" Ranma stated"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T HERE I WOULDN'T HAVETA" Piccolo argued " Fine we know when were not welcome, HMPH!" Akane marched out of the restaurant. "Your right Akane, lets go" agreed Ranma. "See! see there you've gone and scared another costumer off" The Chef said from the back room. Suddenly a large group came in the door of Kami's Lookout. Eight kids and eight little monsters behind each kid, all of them went to sit at a booth filling up three booths. "HEY Mister green pea head dude, over here I'm staving." this remark came from a certain somebody with a big mouth and goggles on his head and a bush of brown hair(bet some of ya know who this is). " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?" Piccolo turned his head in the direction of the noisy kid. " Oh sorry I should have called you Mister Green bean head" by now Piccolo was steaming "OK that does it's time to kick some major butt now!!!!" Tai stands up on the table " Oh Yeah, Augumon Digivolve to Greymon (Augumon evolves and the annoying little digimon song plays) As Augumon digivolves he starts to grow a little to big and breaks through the ceiling causing huge pieces of ceiling to land on Tai's head Knocking him unconscious. " Is that how you want to play FINE!!!" Piccolo hauls Greymon over his head and chugs him out the window taking Tai with him. " That takes care of the big mouth" With that everybody stands up and starts to cheer(Tai was getting on their nerves too). "And Now that you know what I can do to you, does anyone have anything against me changing the restaurant's stupid name" (Pin drop) "Good" With that Piccolo flew up into the air turned around and began throwing multiple fire disk at the buildings name and as soon as the air cleared of smoke people were able to see that the buildings name was no longer KAMI'S LOOKOUT but PICCOLO'S. "I'm beginning to like this place."

***************************************************Meanwhile******************************************************************

"RUN MISTER PO-PO" Kami screamed as the bulls closed in on them "KKKKKKAAAAAMMMMIIIII" Mister Po-po yelled as he tried to keep up. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" We see Kami, Korin and Mister Po-po are enjoying their vacation.... running from the bulls " I told you that you shouldn't have worn red" Mister Po-po whined. "Ohhhh hush" Kami hissed "How long are they gonna run" Korin, who was hopping along with them answered, " I don't know but keep run-*(Smash)* " KKKOOORRRIIINNN!!! He got smashed Kami" Kami didn't even look back "There's nothing we can do now except.....RRRUUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You can see Kami and Mister Po-po running off into the sunset.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***************************************************************************************************************************

Corny I know I'm sorry Digimon people I'll never do it again. That might be a lie but I'll try not to OK. I know it was weird but it was based on something that is weird...umm…Real. My family and I were going to church and we got lose and I saw a store called Piccolo (GASP) If you don't believe me go look for your self it's on Snowden River Parkway Maryland. Become a Believer OK gotta go now BUBBLES

PS Please reviews means a lot to me


End file.
